Fade to Black Collection
by MoonLitHeavans
Summary: All that's happened, who you are, who I am, are things I cannot remember. But why does your name feel so right coming from my lips? -IchiRuki-collection of stories-
1. Fade to Black

_Hey Moonlight here! Yeah I know I havent' updated Patient Snow in a while but school's been very busy lately. Here's something I wrote really quick last night for the IchiRuki FC over at Mangafox. It's based on 2 poems that I have yet to post, and wrote for the IchiRuki FC over at Mangafox. But the poems and this fanfic is based on the plot of the 3rd Bleach movie, Bleach: Fade to Black: I Call Out Your Name. I might upload the poems, I'm not sure if I'm going to yet.  
Hope you like it!_**

* * *

**

**Fade to Black**

The sound of metal against metal echoes in my ears, the only sound I can remember. Blades stained with the blood of its opponents fly through the air, the only sight I know. In my hand I hold a blade the color of pristine white glows in the moonlight. The ribbon attached to its hilt flutters in the air, elegant even in the rough wind. My fingers lightly trace the blade and I wonder where or when I found this sword.

Closing my eyes, I whisper a command mechanically. There is no meaning in the words, not to me. They were words that I used to attack, nothing more. Mechanically I went through the motions needed for the attack. Motions my body knows, not my mind. As I opened my eyes I saw a portion of the battlefield encased in a wave of ice. Nothing, I feel nothing fighting this battle. With one last look, I turned away from the scene. Overhead the dark sky slowly turned red as the sun rose over the horizon. In my hand the white blade was replaced by a normal katana. The change in form, I don't know why it happens. Just as I don't know anything about my sword, I don't know anything about myself.

I search my minds for answers but they slip past my fingers. How can I know what is true and what is not? My memories have disappeared, that I know. I can feel an empty spot within myself. Slowly, each and every day, my real self fades to black and who I am now slowly takes over. My name, I stop and wonder what it is when I am called. Maybe I'm dreaming all this. Maybe I am who I am, not someone else. Maybe I am dreaming but how do I know?

I'm shaken out of my thoughts as someone appears in front of me. A black sword is held in front of his face, a stark contrast to my own, which had returned to its white form. His eyes look into mine, holding my gaze for the longest time. In his eyes I see pain, sadness, and desperation. What does he see in mine?

His lips move, mouthing silent words. He moves forward, his eyes begging me to do something. Those amber eyes, that black sword, and that orange hair, they stir something in me. I don't know him yet I feel as though I've known him my whole life. Each step brings him closer and with each step I fight an inside battle to remember who he is. Nothing rises to the surface except his face, smiling gently and his face right now, filled with pain and concern. He takes another step forward and immediately turns to block an attack. I watched as the strength of the person caught him off guard and threw him to the side.

A suffocating sense of dread filled my heart and I stepped forward, shouting a name.

**"_Ichigo!"_**

It's his name. I can feel it. I wonder why I know this person's name but not my own. Then I realize that it doesn't really matter. His name feels right. It feels right slipping from my lips. I don't know him but I exhale a sigh of relief as he stands up, seemingly unharmed. He turns towards me with wide eyes. In them I can see hope. He whispers a name to himself, but I can hear every syllable.

**"_Rukia…"_**

I shake my head, not knowing who that is. As I shake my head his shoulders fall just a little and that look of desperation returns to his eyes. I walk away, his name still echoing in my mind. I don't know my own name, but his feels so right. Behind me he shouts before jumping into the fight.

**"_Rukia! Rukia!"_**

* * *

_Good? Bad? A waste of your time? Whatever you thought please leave a COMMENT.  
Criticism or Praise is just fine.  
I would really appreciate feedback on writting._

Bye-Bye  
-Moonlight-  
-It blooms into a sweet flower but bears a poisonous fruit-


	2. Fade to Black Poems

_These are the poems that I based the fanfic, previous chapter, off of. The poems themselves are based off of the plot of the 3rd Bleach movie so realy everthing is based off of the 3rd Bleach movie's plot. I just felt like posting it, so I did. Hope you enjoyed. _

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**_

**I Call Out Your Name (Pt. 1)**

My hands, they reach for you,  
Desperately they grasp your fading image,  
Clutching empty air  
Evidence of your disappearance

Your fading image,  
It clutches at my heart  
Panic rising in my voice,  
I call out your name.

Slowly you turn  
An unknown blankness in your eyes  
Dark blue eyes that I've never seen before  
Rocks of shock create craters in my heart

On my knees,  
A flash of light  
You've faded to white before my eyes  
You've faded to black in you mind

My fists pound the ground,  
My eyes are shut,  
As if to erase the fact that you're gone.  
You've faded away but I call out your name.

**Fade to Black (Pt. 2)  
**

From your lips  
A name of desperation falls  
It echoes in my mind  
Memories faded to black

My own name  
I can not say  
Fleeting memories within my reach  
But never touching my outstretched fingers.

Fading to Black  
Amber eyes flash before my own  
Brilliant orange hair  
I call out your name, though I don't know my own

Your eyes  
They fill with unspeakable pain  
As something odd clutches my heart  
Nothing makes sense, but your name feels right

Who I am,  
My memories, heart, past  
They're fading to black,  
But I call out your name...

* * *

_The poems are supposed to be like opposites. You don't have to read them in a particular order. I just wrote them in this order so I labeled the first one Pt. 1. Cookies to whoever guesses which person is talking in each poem.  
COMMENT please, it would be much appreciated._

Bye-Bye

_-Moonlight-  
-It blooms into a sweet flower, but bears a poisonous fruit-_


	3. Colors of Memories

_Hey everyone, I updated this. For a while I wasn't thinking of doing so, but the idea of this story came up and I couldn't resist. I changed the title to Fade to Black Collection because it's more a collection of stories than a real fanfic. This story can tie in with the first one too, now that I think about it. It's based off of the movie plot of Rukia losing her heart/memory. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own or claim to own Bleach in any way or form. Kubo owns it and that's that. _**

* * *

**Colors of Memories **

Her lifeless eyes looked into his. What used to be a dark blue now a pale purple. Just like everything else. The wind blew the cape she wore around her thin body. In her hands was a scythe, blood red blade with a pure white handle. Images of her real weapon flashed in his mind, the white blade of Sode no Shirayuki. Her eyebrows pushed together, and the scythe clashed against his sword.

----------------------------------------Colors of Memories----------------------------------------

**Red on Black**

A shinigami. A boy. The night they met. A butterfly floating into his room, he never thought she would change his world. Screams filled the night air and they rushed outside. For the first time he saw her blood spill, staining the dark robes she wore. Injured, his family in danger, she made an offer. In a way he placed his life in her hands that night, trusting that he wouldn't die when she plunged her blade into his heart. A shinigami. A boy. The night she changed his world.

**Gray on Red**

She attended his school. It was all a disguise until she got her powers back. He never called her by her last name, he never thought about it. The girl that barged into his life, who burdened him with her responsibilities, someone else would have hated her. He found himself worrying about her. The time she chased after the hollow alone. He was just a little worried.

**Black on Black**

She disappeared from his life that night. Odd that she disappeared in a flash of light then and this time again. It rained that night. His blood spread on the ground, staining it red. Inside the rain that had stopped resumed again. That was the first time he saw her tears. He decided he liked her face better without tears. It was the first time he couldn't protect her. That was the night he vowed to save her, no matter what.

**Red on White**

The red collar around her neck seemed to choke her and the thin white kimono she wore made her look fragile. He only saw her one time before he actually saved her. That one time he saw her tears for the second time. She was worried about him. She didn't want to be saved. He wasn't going to listen. Her death was something he couldn't imagine. On that bridge, he came so close to saving her.

**Orange on Orange**

Floating in front of that fire bird, all he saw was her face. It was the third time he saw her tears and the last time. He had saved her, finally. When he held her in his arms, he could feel her warmth. He knew it wouldn't last long. He still had fights to fight. No matter how much he didn't want it to happen, he knew would have to let her go. She was safer that way.

**Purple on Orange**

Her smiling face, he remembers why he wanted to save her so much. Three times he's seen her cry. If she's happy, maybe he can let go. Who would've thought it was that hard. The girl that barged into his life had become so important. He can't pinpoint the exact moment it happened. Maybe it's that night when he felt like all the light left his world when she left. She's important to him and if she's happy, he can try to be happy too. That day the rain stopped, thanks to her.

**Red on Gray**

That was her blood dripping onto the pavement. It was her body with a hole in it. It was his heart that stopped for a minute. He charged into that fight recklessly. Each second she lost a bit more blood. Under the healing yellow glow of Inoue powers, her face was pale. He begged her to open her eyes, to live. It was one of the few times he came close to crying. When she finally opened her eyes, relief washed through his body. It was the second time he failed to protect her and the night he decided to go to the vizard to train.

**White on White**

That was the color of the halls in Hueco Mundo. The halls they decided to split up in. His fear that time, fear that she would get hurt again. He trusted her abilities, he trusted her, he didn't trust himself. Save Inoue was the goal. If something happened to her he knew there was a chance that he'll abandon the mission. When he heard that she was dead, icy fear ran through his veins. He was right about abandoning the mission. Right then and there he was ready to turn around and save her. It was the third time he couldn't protect her.

This time, when the enemy had gotten to her, made the fourth time he couldn't protect her. Even as she swings at him, he only thinks of protecting her. No one else remembers him and he is the enemy of the world again. She doesn't remember him or herself. It's the first time she's forgotten about him or herself. He never wants to see a second time. He never really did like math that much, but he was good at it. Countless times he's worried, four times he couldn't protect her, three times he saw her cry, three times she nearly disappeared from his life, and two times he's let her go.

_"Even if you don't remember me, I'll protect you. Because there is no way that I'll ever forget you, Rukia!"_

And one time that she changed his world.

* * *

So how did you like it? Loved it, okay, or hated it?  
The only way for me to know is if you review, so REVIEW.

Bye-Bye  
-Moonlight-  
-It blooms into a sweet flower but bears a poisonous fruit-


End file.
